Sharpen
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: (Takes place 2 months After the movie) Vincent jones is a average teenager going through school until a tragic event takes away his father as he hunts down the people responsible he makes a new friend in a symbiote and together they form Sharpen DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Deep in space a medium sized meteor hurdles through space carrying cargo from a distant planet called klyntar home of an alien race dubbed symbiotes the symbiote within the metor is named Agony and it is leaving the planet for this reason:it is pregnant and it must find a suitable planet to give birth and hopefully find perfect hosts.

Back on earth in Los Angeles California an alarm clock went of causing a young African American male to wake up "Ohh shit..off..turn off"he groaned hitting the alarm and it turned off.

Meet Vincent Jones he is a 10th grader he's a straight b student and gets along great with some people his father is a police officer named Chosen Jones whos very great at his job and has a great since of humor and is greatly respected.

His mother is an famous entrepreneur named Megan Jones and sold many products that how she was able to buy a condo to live in.

Vincent got out of bed and got down stairs for breakfast he sat in the kitchen and poured him some Cinnamon toast crunch and orange juice he noticed his dad wasn't there as he sometimes leaves early for work.

Vincent sat in front of the living room plasma screen tv watching spongebob squarepants until his mother changed the channel to the news "hey"Vincent exclamed "you have a tv in your room."she said.

A news report came on about a creature sighting "witnesses have been seeing this creature all around San Francisco but is it malevolent in nature we have footage of the creature but we must warn you it's graphic."the news reporter said.

The showed a shaky camera and it showed a armed robber shooting at a large black mass the creature let out a roar and bit the guys head off with a sickening crunch as blood spewed every where even on the camera.

"Oh my god"megan said in shock as vincent gulped "spongebob" and she turned it back "well uh heh good luck sleeping tonight hon"megan chuckled nervously Vincent just stared at the tv "yeah I'm going to school now" and he got up.

After vincent put on his clothes and a hour and a half school bus ride he arrived at Richardson High and was walking toward the building he looked to see a blue Mercedes benz sls amg drive up and park and he could hear the radio playing since u been gone by Kelly Clarkson and out popped a beautiful lean and lanky black haired Caucasian girl her name is Darcy Winston she was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans and black boots she looked over at Vincent and smiled happily "Hi vince" they gave eachother a warm hug Darcy and Vincent have been friends since elementary school they are really close however they are so close that people believe they should be a couple and they would be adorable together.

Darcy always tease everyone by saying "we would wouldn't we?"

"Hey darcy"vincent greeted out of the drivers seat came her sister Kate Winston she was a grade higher than darcy.

"aww you two are so cute together"kate cooed "oh yeah,come on babe let's fuck on Kate's car" and she got into position and kate panicked "no this is my new car" darcy and vincent laugh then another male voice called kate a voice she never wanted to hear again it was her ex Boyfriend Michael Samson he got expelled from school and Kate got an restraining order on him.

"Michael get lost!"kate shouted in rage" Michael only walked away glaring at her "ugh come on darcy,see you later Vince"kate said grabbing darcy's hand and walking away.

Vincent was in school going into his locker when a fist slammed into the locker next to him "Oh Vincent"a male voice called in a sing songy voice Vincent put on a fake smile and turned around to see a Caucasian male with blonde hair grinning at him his name is Aaron Baker he's the high school football star he's a grade above Vincent and he occasionally bullies Vincent and other kids weaker than him but mostly Vincent.

Aaron Baker is a few inches taller than Vincent and stronger Vincent and Aaron go way back he's been bullying him since kindergarten and Vincent never got the courage to stand up to him so Vincent made a promise to himself that he'll stand up for himself when he finally got the courage.

"Hello Aaron"Vincent said sarcastically the 11th grader only laughed "shame you won't fit in the locker like last year that was funny as fuck" Vincent chuckled "for you maybe.." Aaron chuckled then slapped Vincent upside the head then did it again repeatedly and then walked away leaving an annoyed Vincent alone.

The rest of the school day was pretty much the same boring routine for Vincent and the school bus ride back home was noisy and annoying but otherwise it beats walking.

When Vincent got home he could hear one of the neighbors playing Sick of Everyone by Sum 41 loudly he groaned and entered his apartment and was greeted by his dad "Hey sport"he greeted sitting on the couch vincent only smiled and sat his bookbag down "hey dad,how was work" chosen only shrugged "oh just putting way drug lords and rapist murders the usual"chosen joked.

Vincent nodded but something always bugged him about the justice system he never questioned untill now "dad why do we put criminals in jail"he asked chosen just said "to keep humanity safe and to rehabilitate them" vincent just shook his head "Dad I've noticed that some criminals don't want to change even if you put them in jail they'll break out or pay bail and do it all over again,and then cops capture them the cycle is endless dad".

Chosen sighed as he knew where Vincent was going with this "son,killing the criminals will not solve anything vigilantes have no place in the world...period".

Vincent only scoffed "what about that black creature i saw on the news biting off robbers heads..is it a vigilante too" chosen just sighed "look son,that's just how the law works we can't just go around killing criminals or else we'd be as bad as them"chosen argued then Vincent got up and looked back at his father "but the crime rate will go down,and everyone can stop living scared"then Vincent went to his room.

He ploped on his bed and watched tv then grabbed his phone and pulled up a video video of the black creature the video starts out very shakey but the person holding it was able to get close enough to the creature and asked it a question "W..what are you" he asked.

The creature spoke in a growly voice **"we are Venom"** and it jumped away ending the video "Venom"Vincent asked puzzled.


	2. Chapter 2

The meteor draws ever closer to earth. Meanwhile back on earth it was Saturday and Vincent was playing Video games until his father came in "Vincent come on." He said "where?"Vincent asked confused "A ride along." Vincent was extremely confused "It's...your day off." His father hung his head "A different ride along now come on." Vincent shook his headphones off and put his PS4 controller down and went with his father.

Vincent and Chosen were in car driving down the street Vincent had his head resting on his hand until chosen spoke "Son be honest with me do you think all criminals deserve to die?" Vincent scoffed "Yeah." "Why son?"chosen asked in a kind voice although he was a little concerned "Why not,serial killers, rapists, child traffickers, robbers heh even drug dealers they all must die."Vincent said darkly.

Chosen simply said "Is this about what happened to jenny?" Vincent frowned "We don't talk about that." But chosen kept the topic going "She was only 7 a year older than you were she was playing hopscotch until a black suv drove by and 4 men opened fired killing her you were right across the street." "Stop it."Vincent warned getting a little upset "her father was devastated,he was a cop the criminals gunned her down to get to him."Chosen stated "Stop."Vincent said with hostility "Son just tell me the truth."Chosen said firmly "NO IT'S NOT ABOUT HER!"Vincent shouted in anger "It's about the next person whose gunned down because some asshole with a gun decided that person doesn't get to live anymore, i think the law is too chicken shit to do the smart thing, i think criminals deserve to die painful agonizing deaths so that no one will be afraid." Vincent said Chosen looked at Vincent he never seen his son with so much hatred in him it scared him greatly.

 **Later that day**

Chosen and Vincent sat in total silence the entire car ride then stopped to get pizza at Dominos. Chosen glanced up at the flat screen tv they had and saw the news about Venom being sighted in San Francisco. He shook his head "Just what we need alien invaders." "What makes you think venom is alien he could've just've been made in a government lab or by some scientist trying to cure cancer or other illnesses or something."

Chosen chuckled "You and those damn tv shows." Then They exited Dominos and headed to the car only to be stopped by 5 guys the leader was bald and had a goatie "Hello Officer Jacob,you know who sends his regards."The leader said then he punched Chosen knocking him down then another man grabbed Vincent who struggled "Let me go you fuck!" The 4 men stomped on Chosen making him cough.

Vincent continued to struggle then he grabbed the switch blade in the man's pocket "I said LET ME GO!" Then he jammed it into the man's eye making blood spurt out and the man screamed letting Vincent go. Vincent tried to help his dad but got knocked down and 2 men kicked him.

"You bastard I'll kill you!"the man said as he held his bleeding eye chosen struggled to stand Then the leader pulled out a gun and aimed it at chosen. Vincent looked on in terror "you should've backed off when you were told to now...we gotta teach you a lesson."The leader said then he pointed the gun at Vincent.

"Up yours."Vincent growled the leader chuckled then punched Vincent across the face Chosen groaned "no you want me kill me." The leader gasped "great idea." Then he pulled the trigger and the gun went off and the bullet struck chosen in the throat.

"NO!"Vincent yelled chosen held his throat gagging helplessly as blood poured out then he went limp. Vincent crawled to him tears stinging his eyes "Dad!"he cried "don't worry kid you'll see him again."the leader said and he aimed at Vincent but police sirens wailed "Shit it's the cops we gotta go!"one man shouted and ran off.

The leader looked back at Vincent then huffed before running away Vincent cried clutching chosen's lifeless body the rested his head on his stomach "Dad!"he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent stood next to his mother who was crying along with family,friends and colleagues. Police chief Helen Watanabe was saying a few words about Chosen Jacobs "He always knew how to make people laugh even at worst times,he always put others before himself and got the job done."

Aside Vincent was Kate and Darcy along with their father Julian Winston he was Chosen's partner and they made a perfect dynamic duo so this news hit Julian the hardest. Darcy linked her arm with Vincent's in a caring and comforting way and rested her head on his shoulder.

After the funeral Julian took Vincent back to the police station where he described the men that attacked them.

"His name is Xavier Block,He's been booked for Braking and Entering,Aggravated Assault,Armed Robbery and more but he always made bail somehow but this time killing a cop there is no bail,no parole he's going to jail for a long time Vince We'll make sure of it."

Then Helen came in with a victorious grin "in fact we just got a tip on his hide out we're gonna get em now."

 **Somewhere else**

Cops burst through the door of an old warehouse and aimed their guns "FREEZE ASSHOLES DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"a cop screamed Xavier along with the other 4 guys got on the ground the guy that Vincent stabbed in the eye got an eye patch looked at the cops in surprise then they put their hands up to surrender.

Vincent and his mother arrived at the courthouse to testify against him.

"Jury what is your verdict?"the judge asked "we find the defendant...guilty." Vincent felt relief rush over him as the cops took them away.

 **1 day later**

Vincent was sitting next Darcy on a curve at the school Darcy rested her head on his shoulder "those fuckers are gone hon,77 years...without parole or bail."Darcy said then she took her head off his shoulder. Vincent nodded then smiled resting his head on her "thanks for being here for me,I love you."Vincent said causing Darcy to kiss his cheek a few times and hug him "I love you too sweetie."

After the noisy bus ride hom Vincent entered the house and saw his mom was sitting on the couch watching the news watching something very shocking. "Xavier block and his associates arrested and sentenced to 77 years in prison for the murder of los angeles police officer Chosen Jones has been released from prison early this morning due to prison overcrowding."The reporter said.

Vincent was shaking with anger they let the men who killed his father go because of overcrowding Vincent then ran out of the house to the police station.

 **At the police station**

Julian Winston was arguing with Helen because of the decision to release Xavier and his goons. "Helen you can't let them do this."Julian said desperately Helen had her head buried in her hands "I'm sorry it's outta my hands."Helen said very upset before Julian could say another word a loud voice was heard.

"HELEN!" Julian recognized it as Vincent "Aww hell."Julian muttered as he rushed outside to see Vincent standing there tears stinging his eyes "Vince..." "You let them go?!" Helen then walked up beside Julian "We had no choice." "YOU LET THEM GO!"Vincent roared "The prison they were locked up in had way to many prisoners to handle!"Helen said tried to calm Vincent down but it wasn't working.

"Then hire more fucking staff you cheapskate!"Vincent snapped Helen looked at the ground "look none of us are happy but there's nothing we can do."Julian said with regret written on his face. Vincent seethed then stormed out kicking the door Julian sat on the desk infront of him and rubbed his face.

 **Later that day**

It was nighttime Vincent was in a well lit park sitting on a bench looking at the moon and stars unaware Darcy was looking at him with a concerned expression she tried to walk over but her her Mom stopped her "let's leave him be Darcy." Darcy took one last look at Vincent before getting in the car and her mom drove off.

Vincent looked back then back at the sky and noticed a burning object falling he squinted and watched it crash a few feet in front of him. He looked around to see if anyone saw this no one was around he ran over to the meteorite and saw it was no bigger than a basketball and he began noticing it was oozing a purple colored substance but it was moving almost like it was alive.

Then the purple ooze reered up and began forming a almost humanoid like appearance it formed large white eyes and arms but the lower half of it's body was liquid. It stared at Vincent who was frozen stiff and unable to move then the alien growled as parts oozed of it then changed to different colors there was 4 one was blue,another indigo the other pink and lastly a Orange one and they begun moving on their own the purple creature glanced at Vincent one last time before crawling away the pink,indigo and orange ooze did the same but the blue one was heading straight for Vincent.

Vincent toppled over as the blue creature slithered towards him causing him to backup against a tree shaking with fear the creature then attached itself to Vincent's chest and disappeared immediately causing Vincent to look at his red Plaid shirt and feel his chest "What the fu..?!" Then the color of his shirt suddenly covered in the blue substance and turned a solid blue color as so did the rest of his body until it formed a Muscular Blue Creature that was 6 feet tall and had big white eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth (its head looks similar to Carnage from the Ultimate spiderman tv show episode carnage or the various carnage drones from the second part of the symbiote saga).

It growled then arched its back letting out a deafening roar to the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

The blue creature roared to the sky then Sprouted Large Dragon like wings and flew off high into the air only flapping its wings a few times Vincent was screaming while he was inside the creature but he could hear his voice in his head. The creature Growled and spoke in a whispering growl like voice **"calm down."** Vincent only continued to scream loudly "AHH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The creature Dove down and flew below buildings **"not what Vince...who."** it said Flying up a large apartment building then when they got to the top the creature's wings retracted into it's back and the creature itself receded back into Vincent's body making him appear again he yelped as he dropped to the ground tumbling a few times before stopping groaning in pain.

Vincent sat up groaning and a the creature appeared to form a long string from his back and it formed it's face it's teeth alone made him whimper they were sharp **"hello Vincent."** It greeted Vincent gulped "What are you?" The creature grinned **"i am Sharpen...and you are my new best friend."** Vincent chuckled nervously "Really?" Sharpen grinned then his expression softened to sympathetic **"such tragedy...such hatred...you wish to make the ones who took your father from you pay...with their lives."** Vincent looked at sharpen with shock "how do you know that?" **"I know everything about you Vincent i am in your noggin..you are a creature in pain...i can help you ease it."** sharpen stated Vincent looked at sharpen with interest **"together we would be the thing of nightmares we will make sure they will never harm anyone again but first we must find them first."** sharpen said Vincent nodded "i think i know how."

 **The next morning**

 **LA police department**

Vincent walked through the doors Julian was the first it notice him "Vince what are you doing here?" Vincent kept walking until he got to his fathers desk which was completely cleaned out save for his laptop which he took "I came to get this."he responded while walking out Julian stared at the door in confusion.

 **At Vincent's house**

Vincent sat at the kitchen table searching on the police files until he found what he was looking for the list of Hideouts Xavier Block and his goon go to there were 50 of them each spreaded throughout the city Vincent sighed in annoyance at the number "we're gonna be up all night trying to find them."Vincent said.

 **"Not exactly,i have an idea."** sharpen's voice echoed in Vincent's head.

 **Nighttime**

Sharpen stood on top of the Aon center near the edge of the building glaring over the city with a malicious grin "you sure this will work?"Vincent asked sharpen chuckled **"this is the first time I'm trying this but I'm confident it'll work."** Sharpen took a deep breath then closed his eyes and concentrated then everything started speeding up for both him and Vincent to them it was like they were traveling through the city at hyperspeed everything was a blurr to them then suddenly they stopped in front of a run down warehouse

And the building became transparent showing Xavier sitting down with 10 other people then sharpen's eyes shot open **"there you are."** he growled "yeah i saw him too wait we can track people down wherever they are?!"Vincent asked amazed **"yes no one can hide from us wherever the hide we will find them,now let's go get him."** sharpen said as he dived off the building spreading his wings and flying off. 

**The warehouse**

Xavier sat in a chair next to a round table infront of a man Xavier handed him drugs while the man handed him money Xavier looked at the money and chuckled the man Vincent stabbed in the eye lifted his eyepatch to scratch his fucked up eye earning him disgusted look "What it itches!"he said then everyone flinched as the sound of glass breaking as sharpen landed in front of them and stood there ominously Xavier stood up looking at him with a confused expression "What the fuck?"he said "What is it?!"a man asked drawing his gun "i don't know but it's dead."Xavier walked up to sharpen pulled out his gun and aimed it at sharpen but before he could fire sharpen grabbed his wrist and twisted it making a sickening crunching sound "AHHHH!" Xavier screamed as he held his wrist another man ran at sharpen holding a knife sharpen turned his left hand into a sickle and rammed it up his chin and it came out through his mouth he dropped his knife gagging sharpen kicked one guy hard into a pillar braking his spine and killing him another ran at sharpen and tried to punch him but sharpen blocked it and grabbed him by his black leather jacket and with a animal like growl he unhinged his jaws and bit down on his head biting it clean off blood sprayed all over the walls as he threw his body away.

Sharpen flipped the man he was still holding on his sickle on his back and stomped on his chest very hard caving it in.

 **Play Somebodies gonna get it by Three 6 Mafia at 0:45**

The last remaining men stared at sharpen in fear as he bared his blood stained teeth at them growling Xavier winced holding his broken wrist "somebody kill that fucking thing!"he ordered the men opened fired but sharpen just stood there taking them after a few seconds the guns clicked empty sharpen grinned **"our turn."** Sharpen charged at them roaring he jumped into the air and did a hurricane kick and in connected to a guys jaw breaking it but made his head twist all the way around another man charged at sharpen but he grabbed his head and bit his throat tearing it out the man collapsed holding his throat gagging sharpen turned his hands to blades stabbing 2 men in the chests and decapitating another,he disembowled one man who tried to punch him and tore another in half then one man got some what luck as he managed to trap sharpen in a bear hug but this was a fatal mistake as spikes shot out of his back impaling the man sharpen retracted the spike causing the man to collapse dead eye patch guy was pissing his pants at the sight of Sharpen who just stared at him he pulled out his wallet and offered it to him "Here t t take it."he whimpered sharpen snarled batting the wallet out of his hands then he turned his right hand into a blade and raised it and brought it down slicing him in half.

Xavier groaned at the sight everyone was dead now it's just him and sharpen,sharpen walked over to him grabbed him by his shirt and threw him out the window.

 **End song**

Xavier landed in an alley groaning then sharpen landed in front of him Xavier back against the wall while Sharpen walked towards him **"Xavier block the cocksucking coward who killed officer Chosen Jones."** Sharpen growled with hatred seeping out of every word Xavier groaned then scoffed "yeah so what did you know him something?" Sharpen hissed scaring Xavier **"WE DIDN'T JUST KNOW HIM WE WERE RAISED BY HIM,WE KNEW HIM THAT WAY BECAUSE WE ARE THE SON OF THE MAN YOU STRUCK DOWN!"** Sharpen opened his mouth and the inside started to retract revealing Vincent's face Xavier stared at Vincent in shock then Vincent turned his hand to a blade and thrusted it through his stomach and through the wall behind him Xavier groaned blood pouring out his mouth Vincent looked at Xavier with such hatred which frightened him.

"Before you die i wanna know why,why did you do it?!"Vincent ask twisting the blade making Xavier groan loudly "I..i was hired to do it." Vincent frowned "by who?" Xavier coughed so Vincent asked again pushing the blade deeper "Who was the man's name?" Xavier groaned "I don't know i got an anonymous call from someone who was annoyed by chosen's snooping around his business so he hired us to take him out, i don't know who he is you'll have to ask around." Xavier said groaning Vincent frowned then spoke with venom "Fine we will." Then Sharpen closed his mouth covering Vincent's face again then he stared at Xavier hungerly which freaked him out then he opened his mouth wide ready to bite "NO!"Xavier screamed but sharpen didn't listen as he bit his head off and swallowed it sharpen stood up and Pulled out the blade retracted it and sprouted his wings and flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

**T** **he Next Morning**

Vincent woke up with the sun in his eyes he groaned as he got out of bed and stood up. **"Well good morning killer."** sharpen chirped Vincent rolled his eyes and got ready for school.

 **Meanwhile**

The warehouse was flooded with cops as they put up a crime scene Julian was there as well as he looked at the blanket covered body of Xavier Block. Juilan was deep in though as theories of who or what could do this sprang into his mind but one name triumphed over all Vincent Jones.

Julian shook his head over the thought of Vincent doing something like this but his thoughts were interrupted when someone called to him "Hey over here!" Julian ran over to the cop that said that and to his shock he saw that one of the crooks were still alive...although barely. Julian kneeled down to the bleeding man he was coughing up blood and he had stab wounds on his body.

"Hey stay with me."Julian said the man grasps Julian's arm spitting up blood "i need you to answer this question: did a boy named Vincent Jones do this?" The man shook his head no then gagged before saying "M...m...monster...blue...monster" Julian looked at the man in confusion then the man gagged the fell limp taking in his last breath. Juilan stood up looking at the man one last time before walking away, the cop followed him confused and a little frightened "A blue monster?"

"It's probably just some rabid animal but just to be sure.."

 **Meanwhile**

Vincent was at his locker when Darcy approached him "hey Vince are you okay?"she asked in a concerned tone "I'm fine why?"

"Well i heard on the news that Xavier Block was killed last night and..." Vincent knew actually what she was getting at and even though it was true she didn't need to know. "I know what you're gonna say i didn't do it i should have but i didn't." Darcy looked at Vincent with great worry but it went away when a hand slammed against the locker.

"Talking to my girl Vincent?" It was Aaron Darcy looked at him in disgust "get this through that thick head of yours I'm not nor will i ever be your girl." Aaron ignored her and focused on Vincent who ignored him. Aaron slapped Vincent's head in anger "hey I'm talking to you Vince!"

 **"Who the fuck is this guy?"** sharpen asked in annoyance "Aaron stop leave him alone."Darcy snapped "or what he'll call his daddy...oh wait he's fucking burning in hell!"Aaron shouted Vincent clenched his fist in rising anger. " **I'll rip this fucker's face off."** sharpen growled "god you are such an asshole."Darcy said with hatred.

Aaron ignored her "come on Vince make something happen." Vincent suddenly grabbed Aaron by his throat and lifted him high into the air and pinned him against the lockers. Everyone gasped in suprise at Vincent sudden strength " **nice now let's snap his neck.** " Before Vincent could take him up on that offer some teachers pulled Vince away making him drop Aaron.

Vincent walked away leaving Aaron coughing and holding his throat.

 **Meanwhile**

Julian was driving on his way to the high school when a car roared past him with 7 police cars after it "What the hell?" He mumbled and followed them.

 **Back at school**

Vincent was in the principal's office he sat in front of the principal who was a 60 year old Caucasian man named Charles Mercer. Charles looked at Vincent with sympathy "Vince...i know you're still hurting but you can't let Aaron bother you like this son." Vincent shook his head "it's not that i was just defending myself."

Charles raised an eyebrow suspiciously "he was picking on me."Vincent insisted "i know Vince Darcy told me but...what I'm saying is...you can't resort to violence all the time just ignore him son." Vincent nodded his head he heard this speech a thousand times before.

"Yeah turn the other cheek sticks and stones I've heard it all before...to be honest I'm done ignoring it some people need to have their faces caved in."Vincent said with venom steeping out causing Charles to look at him with complete concern.

 **Meanwhile**

Julian was following the chase all over town which lasted for a full hour then it stopped at Richardson High. Julian saw the car get out it was a Caucasian man in his 40s he had brown hair and tattered clothes he looked around frantically then he ran to the school and shot out the front door window and he climbed in.

Vincent and Charles heard the police sirens and the gunshot " **Vince?"** sharpen asked in confusion "Vince stay here please."Charles said as he left then after a full minute there were a couple of gun shots. Vincent raced out the room and saw the principal on the floor with bullet wounds in his chest dying.

 **"Vince behind you."** sharpen warned Vincent turned around only to have a gun pointed at him by the man the cops were chasing he smiled maliciously at Vincent "See you in hell." Then to the horror of the man Sharpen enveloped on Vincent's left arm and with lightning speed he grabbed his arm making him fire the gun Vincent could hear a girl cry out then sharpen formed on Vincent's right leg then he kicked him with a force so powerful it made the man's arm completely tear off and sent him flying into some nearby lockers the man screamed in pain as he grabbed his gushing arm hole Vincent stomped towards him causing him to whimper in fear "No wait please I'm sorry!"he cried Vincent lifted him high into the air and pinned him against the lockers then he balled up his other fist and sharpen materialised on that and he punched him so hard his entire face caved in with a sickening crunch.

The mans body fell to the ground and sharpen retracted back into his body just in time for the police came rushing in and they saw the horror before them Julian came in soon after and saw as well then his eyes went to Vince who was staring at the man's body with hatred.

Later the police was interviewing the other students while Julian spoke to Vincent alone. "Vince what did you do?"Julian asked sitting on a desk while Vincent was sitting on a chair "he had a gun on me i was defending myself."Vincent bluntly said "I understand that but you didn't have to punch a goddamn hole into the guys face!" Vincent scoffed "you ask me he deserved it he killed the principal he would've killed everyone else if i didn't stop him." Juilan shut his eyes tightly then opened them again after a minute of silence Julian spoke again "You know Xavier was found dead this morning..."

Vincent without looking spoke "Darcy told me...i didn't do it." Julian looked at Vincent "but...if you could would you?" Vincent looked Julian dead in his eyes and said with a dark tone "Fuck yes."

Julian looked at Vincent with complete sympathy knowing exactly why he believes that "Vincent listen.." Vincent leaped out of his seat rage burning in every fiber of his being. "No how about you listen cause I'm about to tell you exactly what's on my mind: you law enforcing motherfuckers claim to care SO MUCH ABOUT THE CITIZENS OF THE CITY BUT YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T ACT LIKE IT TIME AFTER TIME YOU CAPTURE CRIMINALS WHO KILL,KIDNAP, RAPE AND TORTURE OTHER PEOPLE AND YOU THROW THEIR ASSES IN JAIL AND THEN NOT EVEN A WHILE PASSED THEY'RE BACK OUT OF JAIL DOING THE SAME FUCKING THING!"

Julian looked at Vincent in complete suprise then spoke "that's not entirely true Vince,sure some criminals escape but some stay serve their time and come out changed men." Vincent began laughing loudly then went back to upset "YEAH CHANGED MEN WHAT ABOUT THE ONES WHO DON'T CHANGE THEY GO BACK TO WHATEVER THEY FUCK THEY WERE DOING AS IF THEY NEVER WENT TO FUCKING JAIL IN THE FIRST PLACE DON'T YOU GET IT CRIMINALS DON'T CHANGE!"

"We rehabilitate them."Julian argued "REHABILITATE?!, THEY DON'T DESERVE REHABILITATION THEY DON'T DESERVE TO ROT IN PRISON NO THEY DESERVE DEATH NO COURT NO PRISON INSTANT DEATH!"Vincent roared.

Julian looked at Vincent stunned he had never seen Vincent this bloodthirsty before "Vince where is this coming from?!" "I've always felt this way about it,you cops mean well but your way don't fucking work you had chance after chance to put these monsters down permanently when you capture them like that Cletus Kassidy guy 11 fucking murders and he's currently roting in prison instead of in hell criminals deserve to die for all the pain and suffering they delt out to others simple as that,i didn't kill Xavier Block but i wish to heaven i fucking did." Vincent then stormed out the classroom then stomped to the boys bathroom.

He splashed water " **Great speech."** sharpen said "Not now."Vincent grumbled then he look up at the mirror and what he saw made made him jump back in fear. In the mirror was a more monsterous version of sharpen but more muscular and had a spikes coming out down his spine and he look like he was 10 feet tall.

"are you seeing this shit?" " **seeing what?"**

Vincent rubbed his eyes and the creature was gone it was just him " **you need rest lets go home.** "Sharpen said.


End file.
